keilani rescata un libro o diario
by jer35mx
Summary: en un túnel desahogador, keilani rescata un libro
1. Chapter 1

kailani esta recostada con los ojos cerrados, en la situación inesperada que estos turistas, kailani tuerce la boca, aventureros, los metieron a su padre gabato y a ella a esta isla ella se siente aún asustada de lo que el abuelo, alexander, de sean les ha explicado, *pero, ¿qué les ha explicado?* y lo que han visto, *hemos visto una tormenta perpetua, unas construcciones con el titulo en griego de poseidon y atlántida, túneles que recorren la isla cerca de un volcán y de un esqueleto con un sombrero hindú y un libro con un lenguaje que según alexander ...*, kailani detiene su línea de pensamiento cuando escucha hablar a alexander con voz suave en su rincón, ella nota que lo entiende pues sean y su padrastro hank están callados y su padre si, puede constatarlo, esta dormido y escucha, "continúo la historia no de la nave el nautilus o de mi valiente tripulación sino de los expedicionarios primos de los piratas malayos y primos de los comerciantes hindi, o sus ancestros, que siguieron un fenómeno celestial de estrellas moviéndose como lineas a un punto en el mar océano, entonces ellos tocaron una punta de península donde estaban solos y repostaron las provisiones entre agudos sonidos de animales pequeños de tipo lobuno o perruno, y otros animales, entre ellos grandes pájaros que no tenían pico y ponían huevos pero que corrían y no volaban, de repente algunos de las naves gritaron "¡hacia el mar, en el océano¡", los que estaban guardando las embarcaciones en tierra firme vieron, ahora todos, una situación sorpresiva y todos pensaron en las antiguas escrituras, los vedas, las batallas de rama, vishnu, los enviados de cada uno, puesto que estaban observando algo pecuiiar para ellos en sus vidas, unas luces en el cielo, de diversos colores y fluctuando, avanzando y retrayendose y todos los que estaban en tierra firme se llamaron y eligieron posiciones de defensa, asustados por haber enojado a los ancestros", alexander dejo de hablar y kailani sabía que estaba pesando en lo leído y ella pensó *mmm, para todos los occidentales debe de ser una sorpresa que los isleños y los del sur de asia tuvieran viajes al océano pero ¿auroras australes tan al norte?, la capa de ozono esta tan dañada, ¿o quizás por eso?", ella también entrecerro los ojos.

kailani abre los ojos, nerviosa aún por el sueño de memorias de su aventura anterior *entro a gatas, casi arrastrandose a un túnel, quizás construido para ventilar la lava del volcán, aguantando un calor que le hacia pegar la camiseta al cuerpo por el sudor, hasta una como cueva encharcada de agua, donde encontró un hombre*, observa el techo de plantas secas, todavía en la obscuridad, escucha ruidos, se levanta y camina buscando de donde vienen, ve un resplandor y ve a hank, el padrastro de sean, al lado de alexander, el abuelo de sean. ella mueve la cabeza un poco violentamente de lado a lado pensando*y bueno, necesito un café*, se acerca y dice "¿cuánto falta para amanecer?", el viejo alexander saluda "buenos días jovencita, unos minutos mas", hank le mira y kailani siente que debe decir algo "señor, hank, bueno, hank, el señor alexander estaba traduciendo el diario que encontré, encontramos", hank voltea a ver a alexander, kailani continúa "estaba muy silenciosa la noche", se detiene sorprendida, continúa "aparte de los ruidos de el volcán y de los insectos, no pude evitar oírle, parece que había habido una expedición antigua, quizás de el sur de asia, barcos o embarcaciones, pero ¿las auroras australes, pueden alcanzar esta isla?", hank contesta pensativo "oh, depende, el libro decía las coordenadas latitud 34°57′ sur y longitud 150°30′ oeste, ¿eso nos puso entre oceanía y sudamérica?", alexander completa "casi en medio, y a la altura de australia y centro-norte de chile", hank dice "si, mas o menos ahí", sonríe, kailani sigue "mmm, es que uno oye de el agujero de la capa de ozono y ", alexander le explica a hank "el diario narra una historia alternativa, mas antigua, de la lucha de el capitán nemo contra todo tipo de barco o navío", hank se tarda unos segundos pensativo, dice "¿mas antiguo?, ¿del sur de asia?, obviamente serían embarcaciones del tipo de los barcos dragón de singapur o tailandia, quizás de india, barcos de poca altura, quizá metros", alexander dice "bueno, serían aún mas antiguos, quizás de hace 5000, 7000 años", kailani dice sorprendida "ahhh, de la época de población de las islas", alexander dice "bueno, ...", de pronto aparece sean diciendo "mmm, buenos días, de que me perdí".

alexander, el abuelo de sean, volvió a leer lo que había traducido por la noche y sean solo se aventuro a decir en su momento "¿pero, animales lobunos con gritos agudos?, quizás si los elefantes eran miniatura debían ser lobos reales", sean es interrumpido por hank que explica apoyándolo "y los pájaros que no volaban avestruces", kailani espera y alexander sonríe, keilani piensa *si, eso esperaba*, mientras alexander dice "piénsalo un poco hank, y tu también sean, dingos, pájaros dodo y ñues, era una parada en el camino", alexander levanta la mano y extiende el dedo indice mientras dice "llegaron a australia, a que punto quien sabe", luego cambia la posición de la mano para hacer un gesto admonitorio "en los tiempos de julio verne ya se sabía que desde, quizás, cientos de años los juncos chinos y los barcos malayos visitaban las costas de oceanía", alexander se vuelve a keilani y dice "miles de años después de esta expedición", keilani dice "continúe traduciendo, por favor" y así continúo la lectura, hasta que hank se pregunto "¿me pregunto si las auroras tapan las estrellas?, sabe alexander, ahora son puros aparatos"


	2. Chapter 2

"los expedicionarios esperaron a que las luces o cielo iluminado se detuvieran para volver a actividades normales, por ejemplo, buscar comida, que para ellos era una búsqueda entre las rocas de nidos y buscar crustáceos, siendo ellos unos grandes hacedores de nudos y unos grandes nadadores de profundidad pero en el navegar por los litorales bordeando, solo en unas horas de varios días de hacerlo habían visto vegetación así que a pesar de que obtenían alimentos y otros enseres y actividades tuvieron que partir, ahora, yo, el capitán nemo, en medio de mi cruzada contra los buques de los países, he bordeado y explorado las costas de el pequeño continente y las costas de las islas y, yo, no podría distinguir los moluscos, trepang o bankolungan, o nidos de aves migratorias, cormorán o golondrinas, que estos antiguos navegantes debieron consumir, pero que, gracias a la magnifica nave que era el nautilus y otros avances tecnológicos de la época actual y propios ha hecho posible a la poca tripulación que me queda, investigar y revivir su estancía en los sitios citados, pero ¿porqué se arriesgarón a seguir el viaje?, esa duda tendré durante mi estancia en esta isla, pero siguieron el viaje", el viejo alexander termino la traducción y alzando la mirada dijo "y yo también me pregunto que tiempo estuvo aqui el capitan y donde estará su nave", keilani sabía que los viajeros occidentales como hank y el nieto de alexander hacían aventuras o vacaciones pero que para el viejo alexander había sido una parte de su vida, y tampoco lo consideraba como isleño o gente de mar, keilani le pregunta a alexander "entonces, ¿usted vino por las islas del pacifico norte, por australia o ya de por si sudamerica?", a lo que alexander se le queda viendo unos segundos y después le pregunta "¿no les ha dicho sean?", keilani le contesta "bueno, veamos, hank y sean nos contrataron a mi padre y a mi para traerlos a unas coordenadas", le dice a alexander moviendo la mano "anotadas en un papel, los trajimos en helicóptero desde el archipielago", alexander se le queda viendo de nuevo y le indica con las manos que espere y con una mano se tapa la oreja, se aleja y toma la tiza de carbón y escribe en una de las hojas que estaban en el libro-diario de el capitán nemo lo traducido, mientras, keilani observa llegar a su padre, a hank y sean con un huevo de lagarto y pregunta "¿todo bien?", sean iba a contestar pero el padre de keilani se adelanta "un encuentro de competencia de carreras con las hormigas gigantes y cruzar y cruzar arroyos, pero aqui estamos", sean alza la voz "abuelo, ¿qué habrá hecho crecer tanto los insectos y los reptiles?", alexander contesta igual "es un nicho", voltea alzando la vista y pregunta "¿isleño?, no seguí mas que las anotaciones de el libro", el viejo alexander se acerca con la hoja que le da a hank, "no le has contado a la joven la historia familiar"; hank estaba diciendole a keilani, el padre de keilani y alexander acerca de vivir la vida de marino con una historia de y recalcaba con movimiento de sus manos con sus dedos indices, medios y pulgares extendidos pero doblandose, "yo viajando y oyendo en casa acerca de notas, códigos, infraestructura planetaria, ¿se imaginan si yo hablo de acorazados, pulpos y atunes y en casa de dinosaurios, quijadas de dinosaurios y pájaros que brillan?", a lo que alexander dijo volteando a ver a sean "si, yo también estoy algo sorprendido, ¿entonces sulfatos y fosforados y luces fosforescentes y de quimicos", el padre de keilani decía otra vez "y helicópteros destruidos", keilani entonces dijo para reconocer "bien, entonces para sean y hank no fue una sorpresa tan grande ver elefantes enanos, reptiles gigantes e insectos tamaño humano" y buscaba a sean con la mirada pero al verlo mirando y solo mirando se volvio a la discusión donde alexander decía "y los elefantes así como los onagros nadaban en asia entre islas cercanas por el mar", hank asintió dudando "si, y barcos veleros son diferentes de uniremes, y triremes", keilani pensaba y sabía que hank dudaba de si alexander se había burlado o no de el y de sus barcos dragón y keilani y su padre le habían apoyado sobre y por las canoas y barcos hawaianos de remeros.


	3. Chapter 3

"y en dirección al anochecer, o así lo pensaron al principio, se empezó a oír sonido de tormenta, unos truenos que les alertaba para preparar las embarcaciones y así empezarón a ir hacia el sonido pero algunos vieron que íbán contra el viento y que al mirar al cielo no se veía ni azul ni negro ni estrellas sino un gris de nubes confirmación de lo que esperaban y en el aire fueguitos como en ciertos pantanos no como lo que había sido observado al principio sino como shakira, es decir, polvo o pedacería de colores, o como resplandores de inicio de fuego de leña y se cubrieron con lo que pudieron a pesar del calor porque no llovía, y siguieron adelante, después observaron unas sombras obscuras altas y grandes nubes con rayos y las embarcaciones se bamboleaban y subían y bajaban las olas y empezaron a pensar en la fuerte marea y en arrecifes, porque o era el sitio de choque o una fortaleza, o quizás era una isla volcánica y las islas volcánicas enviaban sus materiales encendidos al mar y se enfriaban y se solidificaban solidificándose y sabían que pocos sobrevivían", el padre de keilani interrumpió entonces "bueno, eso no es tan cierto, ¿no keilani?, ¿que tal las vacaciones?",keilani sonríe un poco forzada y dice "si, creo que como experiencia de isleña la observación de corriente de lava como turista fue el cumplimiento como de un cliché", a lo que el viejo alexander sonrió muy alegre "entonces, ¿en su vida?," voltea a ver a sean y a hank continuando "aparte de las experiencias familiares, " voltea a ver a el volcán, todos se dan cuenta de que mira al volcán de la isla, a través de la pared de la cabaña o construcción de palma, troncos y ramas "y del volcán de lava de oro que adorna y peligra nuestra isla", hank observa pensativamente "si, entonces al parecer yo era el único que no había visto lava de cerca, y tenemos puertos y marina en varias partes del mundo cerca de volcanes", es keilani quien continúa "si la descripción de la narración es de un punto de vista de mar las ropas de los marineros expedicionarios debían de ser auténticos vellociños de oro al llegar a la playa", alexander dice sonriendo "me niego a adelantarme en el relato, pero si las pepitas fueran como copos de nieve", menea dudoso la cabeza "si, quizás sería como aguantar lo que adorna nuestros bosques y arroyos", voltea a ver a hank, sean y el padre de keilani "¿no han notado que aparte de los túneles de desahogo hay arroyos de conducción de lava, u oro derretido, que ahora están cubiertos de agua?", keilani se enoja "hey, no se iba a adelantar a el relato, aunque tengo que decir que fue impresionante ver ríos e hilos de material candente e incandescente de cerca cuando era niña", el padre de keilani se palmeo los muslos".


End file.
